The Boy in Black
by The-True-Power-Ranger
Summary: POWER RANGERS SAMURAI. Okay, now that that is out of the way, on with the summary. Nico Di Angelo accidentally wanders into a whole new mess. Tight suits, giant robot things, and very predictable villains. Rated T because of suggested language. (Basically there is a beep where there should be a cuss word)
1. Chapter 1

_**The Important Stuff**_

 _ **I do not own Power Rangers Samurai or Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any other copywrited material that may pop up in this story.**_

 _ **Wesley is the Silver Ranger and slightly OC.**_

 _ **This takes place a few months after the end of the war with Gaea, because if you really think about it, it would have been over the summer of 2010.**_

 _ **This is not beta(ed), so if there is any, like, spelling errors or something, please let it slide. Than, you.**_

 **A/N**

 **This is my first crossover with a TV series and a book series, so apologies if anyone seems slightly OOC.**

* * *

The Rangers walked through the streets of the city, leisurely licking their ice cream cones.

"This is fun," Emily commented.

"Yeah," Mia replied, "we should do this more often,"

The other rangers nodded in agreement, Antonio throwing an arm over the shoulders of his younger half-brother, Wesley.

"Yes, Amigos!" He said, "Today has been muy bueno,"

Wesley smiled lopsidedly as Antonio playfully messed up his hair.

"Hey!" The smaller Latino said.

Antonio gave him his usual, "I don't know what you're talking about," face, and went back to licking his caramel ice cream. Wesley stuck his tongue out, before succumbing to the blissful silence that was brought by a frozen dairy treat.

"You know," Kevin said, "I've been thinking,"

"Oh no," Mike commented, playfully.

Kevin glared and continued,

"Mentor said that a lot of the zords went missing in battle, well what if someone found them?"

The zords Kevin was referring to were their battle zords, basically large robot type things that the Power Rangers used when the enemy got too big. They had recently tamed the BullZord, which had been kept under lock and key for over three hundred years. It had been extremely dangerous, but in the end good had prevailed.

"Hey, watch it!"

Mike called as a 14 year old boy dressed in black, with extremely pale skin, raven hair, and a silver ring bumped into him. The boy looked up, revealing eyes like the night sky. He glared at Mike, bumping into him a little harder, and walking off.

"Who the heck does he think he is?"

Mike said, staring at the boy's back with obvious anger.

Emily shrugged, and said,

"It doesn't matter, does it? We're not going to let some jerk ruin our perfect day,"

Jayden nodded in agreement,

"Yes. Just because one kid is going to be rude, doesn't mean we can't still go to the movie theater,"

All of the Rangers smiled, and began to head off in the direction of the Movie Theater.

* * *

Nico Di Angelo was having one of those days where you just wanted to punch the Three Fates in the face. First off, he had been stupid enough to shadow travel at night, and end up Zeus knows where.

Then, some dude decided to attempt, and keep in mind, attempt, to mug him. That man was now hospitalized for, "Severe damage to the torso due to unknown circumstances, yet highly likely a blade of some sort,"

What? Maybe the Ghost King got a bit angry and carried away. It's not like he's going to get caught for it. He never had.

No, he has not attacked homeless guys with his sword too many times before.

Anyway, back to why his day sucked. Next, he realized he had freaking forgotten to pack actual money to buy snacks with, so he smuggled a couple bags of Doritos Nacho Cheese out of a convenience store, and a liter of Coca-Cola out of a gas station.

And his day kept going downhill. On his way out of Famous Footwear where he had "bought" a pair of new black Nikes (his old ones got a little ripped up in Tartarus) he had managed to trip over a little black box, shaped like a diamond and with some weird symbol on it.

This is where the oddness begins.

Nico bent down, picked it up, and the box seemed to unfold into a little Cerberus which yapped and growled at him. Alarmed, Nico dropped the Cerberus, which decided to bite Nico's ankle, and draw blood. Nico yelped in surprise and slight pain, and shouted at the mini Cerberus a few unpleasant things, in both Ancient Greek and English. He was pretty sure that a few small children learned some new words that day. Eventually, Nico took the liberty to scream,

"Fold back into your stupid little box shape, you *beep*ing little *beep*"

The little dog seemed to obey, as he actually folded up into his little box again.

Tentatively, Nico reached down and plucked it off the ground, placing it in his pocket. Yeah, smart move.

Nico then was wandering around the streets with his head down when he bumped into some brown haired idiot who told him to "watch it."

The Ghost King had had just about enough for one day, so he glared, backed up, and bumped the guy even harder, before walking past him and his group of friends. All the while murmuring under his breath a few choice words that he was, later on, quite glad no one had heard.

* * *

The Power Rangers stepped out of the movie theater, all laughing and quoting lines from the movie they had just went to see. Striding down the streets of their city, the group made for the outskirts of town, all still laughing at really nothing in particular. At one point, they were stopped by a larger man and a skinny kid about their age, each holding a stack of flyers each with a pretty crudely drawn picture of the Red Samurai Ranger.

"Hey!" the skinnier boy, Spike said, pointing to Mia, "I know you! Mia! You're name is Mia!" Mia nodded,

"Yeah, hi! Nice to see you again."

The larger man, Bulk, cleared his throat and said,

"Sorry to interrupt, but we are wondering if any of you have seen the Samurai Rangers,"

At this Spike shoved one of his fliers into Jayden's hands. Bulk continued,

"We are attempting to find them, and see if we could join them,"

Every ranger attempted to keep a straight face, as Wesley answered,

"Nope, sorry dude! But if we see them, we'll have them come to you, 'K?"

Bulk and Spike nodded vigorously, said a hasty thank you, and were off. Just as something small hit the back of Jayden's shoe.


	2. Chapter 2

Bulk and Spike nodded vigorously, gave a hasty thanks, and were off. Just as something small hit the back of Jayden's shoe

* * *

Jayden turned around at a small bump against his foot. He did a trouble take and his eyes widened in surprise. It was a small, black folding zord, shaped like a three headed dog.

"Guys,"

He said, nudging Kevin with his arm. The six power rangers turned around, all getting their first glance of it.

"What the heck?"

Welsey said, kneeling down next to it. The dog yapped and attempted to bite the boy's fingers.

"Hey!"

He said, pulling back,

"Not cool,"

Everyone's heads whipped up as a new voice from in front of them said,

"What are you people doing?"

Said a boy, the same boy as earlier, with the black hair and black eyes. Jayden stepped forward, towering over the fourteen year old, and said,

"Where did you get that?"

The boy reached down, picking the zord up, and said,

"The pound, ToysRUs, . Take your pick,"

Jayden glared, and said,

"You're lying,"

The boy shrugged, and said,

"So what if I am?"

"That dog is extremely important,"

"Yeah, so?"

"It could be necessary in saving the world,"

"Just leave it to me,"

"You can't have that,"

"Yes I can,"

"Don't you dare walk away with that,"

"Watch me,"

The boy turned on his heels, and began sauntering down the street.

"Grab him,"

Jayden said, signaling for his team to chase the boy. The first to tackle him was Mike, who managed to have the element of surprise and get him to the ground. After that, it was much less easy.

The skinny boy was stronger than he looked, and managed to get an advantage by rolling onto Mike's back. Kevin threw a punch, which the boy easily blocked, and managed to pull Kevin's hand behind his back before shoving him to the ground. Jayden swiped his leg across the ground, trying to knock the boy off balance, but the boy simply hopped over it, and landed a swift kick in the red ranger's stomach.

Wesley tried jumping on him, and missed, hitting the ground. Emily was actually brilliant by taking out her morpher and saying,

"Symbol Power, Sleep,"

She wrote the symbol in the air, and hit it, sending the yellow light careening towards the boy's pale body. He froze, wavered in the spot for a moment, and then collapsed to the ground. The four fallen rangers slowly stood up, Kevin rubbing his shoulder tenderly.

"So what do we do with him now?"

Mia asked, gesturing towards the boy's limp body. He looked younger when he was asleep, somehow. Antonio stepped forward, and grabbed the zord, which the boy, at one point, had placed in the pocket of his Aviator's jacket.

"Well,"

he said, placing the small black box into his jean's pocket.

"I don't think we can morally leave him here,"

Mike's eyes widened.

"Oh no,"

The green ranger said,

"No way is that lunatic staying in the Shiba House,"

Jayden sighed, and said,

"He did find a zord. Or more, the zord chose him. He could possibly be a missing ranger,"

Mike held up his hand in a 'stop where you're going with this,' sign, and said,

"I know you're, like, the leader and all, but I'm not sleeping with this guy in the next room over,"

Mia shrugged,

"I don't think we have a choice,"

She said, bending down and picking the boy up bridal style. He was unnervingly light, almost like he hardly ate anything.

"Let's get him back to the house.

Ji was sitting in the main room, reading a book when the doors of the house opened. There was the sound of footsteps, and whispering voices.

"Rangers,"

Ji said, as he saw Jayden walk past the door. The red ranger held a finger to his mouth, and slowly entered the room. The other rangers walked past, Mia carrying some sort of black bundle.

"Ji,"

Jayden began,

"Something, extremely strange, happened today,"

And he recalled the afternoon's events. Ji listened intently, especially at the part where the boy seemed to be an experienced fighter. When the recollection finished, Ji stood up and walked towards the hallway with the bedrooms. At Mia's, the door was slightly ajar, and the six other rangers could be seen inside, each with a spinsword hanging from their belts. Ji pushed the door open a little bit more, and slipped inside. As he got closer, he could see an aviator jacket hanging on a chair, and a black sword lying on the ground, as if it had been dropped. In the bed layed a small boy, with black hair and fiercely pale skin. He wore a black t-shirt with a skull on it.

"Do we know his name?"

Ji asked Kevin, the closest ranger. The boy shook his head.

"No. We couldn't find anything, no wallet, no name written on the tag of his cost, nothing,"

Ji nodded, and stepped forward. He gently shook the boy. Each ranger took a defensive stance as black eyes fluttered open, and an elderly hand reached down and assisted the child into a sitting position. Immediately the boy was on guard, reaching for where, probably, his sword usually was, only to find thin air.

"What in Hades' good name?"

He murmured, searching the entire proximity of the bed, and realizing that he was actually in a bed.

"Oh my gods,"

He said, jumping off the pink and white bed and taking in his surroundings. He sucked in a breath and said,

"This is so not good,"

 **Sorry for the short chapter. I just thought that would be a good place to end for now. Leave ideas for what different types of Nylock you think Nico should fight in the reviews. I have one idea for the main story, but there might be other chapters that are, like, different stories once I finish the main one, if that makes sense. Anyway, cookies to anyone who reads this, and double cookies to those who review!**

 **Until next time:**

 **-Reese**


	3. Chapter 3

Nico POV: (1st Person)

I slowly knelt down, keeping my eyes on the six teenagers with swords, and slowly felt around the floor for my own weapon. It had to be on the floor, because it would burn any non-child of Hades that tried to grab it. I just had to find it. I froze as my fingers touched the blade, and every sharp object in the room was pointed at me. This was going to end badly, I could tell already. Better make my last minutes count though, right?

"uh,"

I said,

"I no speak English?"

I winced as it came out as more of a question than I had intended. Crap, this wasn't going well. For one thing, I just realized that they can see my sword, which means they can see through the mist. For another, as I stated earlier, lots of pointy things with me as their target. And, for the last thing, i had a deep feeling that I couldn't really summon an undead army to fight them off. That could end badly with the gods. At least this isn't a quest.

'Ah,'

a male voice that I recognized all too well said in my head. I immediately regretted thinking that.

'thats where you're wrong. Here, I wrote a limerick about it:

Di Angelo was so bold

to travel to where the monsters are old

with danger afoot

he must be an imput

in a team of red, blue, green, yellow, pink, silver, and gold

Oh, and if you want to hear the real prophecy:

The son of death shall travel to where the mist is gone

to defeat the evil, and set right what was wrong,

A Ranger of ancient power he shall become

and he will not leave until the twentieth battle is won

but pain and suffering will lay in his path

And he will not be the same, when he comes back

A secret must be kept from those he calls friends

Or everything he loves may be destroyed in the end.

Well, that's it from me. I don't think I'll be able to call again thanks to my incredible dad with his whole, 'No interfering with quests' thing, so bye!'

I growled, smacking my forehead with the palm of my hand.

"Good riddance," I murmured, before realizing that I still had, like, seven people standing around me.

I murmured a few unpleasant words under my breath, hoping the gods heard them, before straightening up and glaring each of them in the eye. Oh how I love it when they flinch! I smirked lightly, my eyes searching the walls for a door. Every room had a door, and I had a feeling shadow traveling might not be my most brilliant idea of the day. I jumped as a loud beeping sound filled the room, and each teen ran out of the room, the brown haired guy with a green plaid shirt over a white t-shirt saying,

"So much for our day off,"

The old guy, actually he's probably no more than fourth five, grabbed me tightly by my arm and dragged me with him. I struggled, but embarrassingly couldn't really get away. We went to a room with windows nearly everywhere, and a table with some sort of water based surface and a map. The guy with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes that was obviously the leader said,

"Nylock attack at the beach front. Rangers, suit up outside. This is more than just a normal Mooger attack,"

The others nodded before following him outside. Only then did the old man release his grip on my arm.

"I know who you are, Nico Di Angelo,"

I stared at him. No way did he know my name.

"The God of prophecies spoke to me as well. I know of your world, and your quest. I know that you do not know what is going on, but I also know that you will be of great help to my Rangers. Before I send you into your first battle, I will give you a short explanation,

"We are the Power Rangers Samurai. We defend the earth from an evil type of monster called the Nylock with a power called Symbol Power. Each ranger has an inherited symbol power, as do you. Your mother, Maria Di Angelo, was the black Samurai Ranger. You have her power, also with the power of your father, coursing through your blood. When I give you your Samurai Moroher, you will know what to do out of sheer instinct,"

With that overload of information still settling, the guy reached into a cupboard and retrieved a small box painted black with that weird symbol I'd seen everywhere carved into the top. He flipped it open, and pulled out something that looked like a cell-phone. It was a rectangle, maybe 4-6 inches long, with a half of a cylinder running down the middle. It was black, with a red stripe on the end, and when I flipped it open I saw a sort of strange symbol, that I could somehow read easily. The symbol meant death.

I looked up at the man, he nodded, and I ran out the door after the others.

 **Ugh! Why is this chapter shorter than the last one? I'm so sorry, guys! This was meant to be longer, but I thought it would be a good idea to leave the battle for the next chapter. Anyway, please R &R, and like I said last time, please tell me what kind of Nylock you want Nico to fight! **

**Well, until next time,**

 **-Reese**


	4. Chapter 4

The seven power rangers ran onto the beach, Kevin being instantly reminded of the time he had spent hours trying to catch the swordfish zord.

"Look out!"

Emily said, pulling all of the rangers to a stop as they came upon a young child, in jean shorts and a pink t-shirt. She was curled up in a ball, and screaming. Looking around, the rangers saw the entire beach was filled with other people doing exactly the same thing.

"Oh no,"

Antonio said, looking at each person with wide eyes.

"Aw, rangers!"

A cold, drawling voice said as they all turned around to see a very disgusting Nylock. His shoulders were like the bullzord's, in the Essenes that they were like two cannons. His face was a dark blue, and almost wolffish. It sat on top of a long, skinny. Upon its shoulders sat two clasps, each connecting to a dark cape that seemed to be frozen. He wore a red tunic, and had white hair coming down the back of his neck, starting at his forehead in an almost Mohawk style. Two twin blades sat in sheaths in either side of his waist.

"It is very nice of you to join the party," he said.

Kevin stepped forward, his hands clenched and jaw set.

"Who are you, Nylock,"

He said. The Nylock spun in a circle, before responding,

"I'm the thing that keeps you up at night, the very thought that haunts you night and day. I'm the one reason none of you are always happy. I'm Torrentous, and I'm here to bring everything to reality!"

Jayden pretended he didn't hear the taunts and introduction, and took out his spinsword. He placed the black standard disk on it, and lunged forward. Torrentous took out his own blades and intercepted Jayden's hits.

"It's like fighting a girl!"

Torrentous shouted, before throwing Jayden back. Wesley quickly took his place, u clasping ohis short dagger from his belt, and slashing. The Nylock couldn't deflect every blade, as Wesley had been studying his brother's techniques, and had partially figured out how to move faster than an average monster. He was nearly fast enough to dodge two blows at once, but not quite and ended up being thrown backwards just like his leader.

"This is child's play!"

Torrentous mocked,

"Bring me a real challenge!"

"Are you sure you want to say that?"

A voice from behind the ranger's line of defense said, and everyone turned to see the Boy in black, the same one that had been at the shiba house.

"What are you doing here?"

Emily asked in alarm. The boy smirked, and responded,

"Just giving this idiot what he asked for. A challenge. This should be as easy as a dracnae,"

With that he removed his own morpher from his pocket, and followed his instincts.

"Legends of the Ancients,"

He said,

"Go go Samurai!"

He wrote his symbol in the air and hit it, being immediately dressed in his suit.

"Not exactly my style, but if this is what you people wear then it'll have to do. Samurai Ranger, Ready!"

He then seemed to remove a sword, the same black sword that had burned Mia earlier, from nowhere, and aimed the tip at the Nylock's throat.

"I've fought worse than you,"

Torrentous sneered. The boy seemed to smirk (if his face hadn't been hidden) and said,

"Prove it,"

Mike was outraged.

"What do you think you're doing, kid?"

He shouted,

"You're going to get yourself killed!"

The boy ignored him and charged, but right before he could hit the monster he disappeared. Torrentous gave a slight shout of surprise, before spinning around, revealing Black standing there, his sword seeming to have recently been pulled from the Nylock's back. He then rose the black piece of metal, but before he could bring it down on Torrentous' head, the Nylock shouted,

"No! I'm drying out! You win this time, Black Ranger, but be prepared. I will return with an army,"

With that he slipped through a crack between the cement sidewalk and the sandy beach. Every ranger demorphed, including Black who rolled his shoulders and sighed.

"This is more like it,"

He murmured, before seeming to acknowledge that the others were there.

"Who are you?"

Antonio asked. Black raised an eyebrow, then disappeared again, almost the same trick as when he had stabbed the Nylock, only this time the Rangers didn't know where he went.

* * *

Ji sighed as the silence of drinking green tea with Nico was interrupted by many shouts of,

"mentor we need you!"

and

"Mentor you'll never believe what just happened,"

and

"Mentor, do you know who that was?"

etc. etc. Nico attempted to slip away quietly, but Ji grabbed his arm, saying,

"If I have to suffer through this, you're doing it with me,"

Nico hung his head, before saying a reluctant,

"Fine,"

Ji nodded satisfied, and pulled him out to the dumbstruck power rangers.

"Rangers,"

he announced,

"Meet your newest teammate, Nico Di Angelo!"

 **And I have returned! And right away, I'm going to say,**

 **REVIEW AS TO WHAT TYPES OF NYLCOK YOU WANT NICO TO FIGHT!**

 **Whether it's one that was actually in an episode, or one from your mind, I don't care! All I care about is that it should look like this:**

 **(Nylock Name)**

 **(Description of Nylock)**

 **(Special abilities/weapons)**

 **For example:**

 **Torrentous**

 **Blue lupine face, long neck, dark frozen cape**

 **Twin swords**

 **(Ha you actually thought I was going to tell you his surprise attack ability thing!)**

 **Anyway, until next time my lovely Demi-Rangers-**

 **Reese**


End file.
